Blind Love
by jordan.lee.wellnitz
Summary: Hiei has always been a demon that hated humans and the weak, but what happens when he finds himself falling for a weak human? And she's Yusuke's sister! Will Hiei concede to his feelings for the strange girl, or will he bury his feelings for her deep down? You'll just have to read to find out :P
1. OC Information

Name: Mitsukai (Kai) Urameshi  
Age: 16  
Birthday: June 18  
Race: Human (Some Angelic qualities)

Appearance:  
Eyes: Grayish-Silver  
Hair: Silver with a black streak, to midback  
Body: 4'7", C-cup, thin and frail, pale skin, naturally flushed cheeks  
Clothing: red kimono with a ice-blue sash, Zori (Japanese thong sandal) (after she is saved)  
White knee-length skirt with either a red or ice-blue tanktop. White ballet flats. (When in Human World)

Personality: Shy, Optimistic, Kind, Helpful, Caring, Intelligent, People-pleaser, Hates harming others, Loyal, Protective, Naive  
Past: While in the womb, Mitsukai nearly died but, by some act of fate or mercy, a fallen angel named Mirai gave the unborn girl all of her life energy, saving Mitsukai and killing Mirai in the process. At age five (Yusuke was three), government officials under the thumb of some greedy, rich humans (much like Torukane) came to the Urameshi home, taking Mitsukai and leaving a rather large sum of money with Atsuko along with a very clear message, 'your daughter never existed.' Mitsukai was taken to a facility where research was done on her to figure out her unique abilities (more infomation later). After a few years, she was sold to a traveling circus. When Yusuke turned ten (making Mitsukai twelve), he found out about his sister, finding an old photograph in his mother's room, and began searching for his older sister secretly. After a his death and resurrection, and thanks to the aid of Genkai and Koenma, he ended up finding Mitsukai.

Abilities: In the human sense of the word, she is blind. However, she is able to see non-living things as black masses and open spaces appear as gray masses. The most amazing of all, however, is that she is able to see the aura, or life energy, of all living things. For instance, a person is outlined in an aura (more info in story) and plants are masses of green energy. She is also an empath, giving her the ability to feel the emotions of those around her (no matter how strong their emotional blocks) and to influence their emotions as well. On top of her empathy, she is also a telepath. Unlike her brother, she has a heightened spirit awareness.  
She also has the ability to sprout two delicate, white angel wings out her back (obviously giving her the ability of flight). Though physically weak, she makes up for it with her mental prowess, as she has the power to destroy an enemy's psyche without even blinking.


	2. Chapter 1

"Come one, come all!" People flocked to the small roped off area filled with small circus tents. Some to see the Bearded Lady, some to see the Pregnant Man,  
but all to see the Silver Angel. Word had traveled quickly that the Mashinmaru FreakShow had an angel in their possession, and were charging a modest fee of $20 to see  
the acclaimed angel. The Mashinmaru Show had been traveling all across Japan with their 'freaks' for many years, having purchased the angel five years ago. Thanks to  
the small beauty, they had made thousands of dollars.  
One group, a boy in a green uniform and his three friends, were there for an entirely different reason. "You're sure she's here?" the boy, fourteen year-old  
Yusuke Urameshi, asks his red-headed demon companion, Kurama.  
"That's what Genkai and Koenma said," he confirms. Yusuke nods and the group walks seriously past the front table and into the roped off area with paying. The  
lady working the front runs off quickly to get the guards after the group passes. They walk towards a white tent in the center of all of the others. Placed outside the  
tent is a sign advertising the attraction within. 'Silver Angel' was written on it in black letters, and underneath the lettering was a picture of a smiling, silver-  
haired girl with two pure white angel wings sprouting out of her back.  
Walking into the large tent, the first thing the group notices is the girl from the picture sitting with her back facing them on a wooden stool, combing  
carefully through her long silver hair with her fingers. Before they can do anything else, five demons in human guises surround them, attracting the girl's attention.  
She turns quickly and watches, with wide eyes, as the bloodthirsty demons coil their muscles to attack the four boys standing in the center of them. Before they have a  
chance to pounce, however, a wide grin suddenly breaks out on each of the demons faces. They happily skip out of the tent, the thought of killing far from their minds.  
Yusuke and his friends look with confoundment after the skipping demons who had just seconds before been ready to kill them. They are broken from their reverie  
when they hear a quiet sigh come for behind them. "Are you alright?" a sweet voice asks, causing the group to turn and face its owner, the pale silvery girl dressed in  
a simple white kimono.  
"We're fine, no need to worry, Miss Mitsukai," Kurama says politely, smiling at the worried girl.  
"I've very glad," the girl sighs in relief. "How do you know my name?" she asks after a moment of thought.  
"Well.." Yusuke begins, but he is cut off by the girl's joyful squeal.  
"Yusuke!" Mitsukai squeals, a large smile lighting her face, as she recognizes her little brother.  
"You remember me?" Yusuke asks, surprised that his sister who had been missing for eleven years actually recognized him.  
"Of course! How could anyone forget their little brother?" she replies, her large smile never waning.  
"Save your reunion for later, detective. The guards are coming back," the imiko, Hiei, says in a demanding voice. Yusuke nods to the black-haired demon, and  
then nods at Kurama, who makes quick work of the locks on Mitsukai's cage.  
"Where are we going?" Mitsukai asks, puzzled, as Kurama helps her down out of the cage gently.  
"Home," he replies, sending his sister a grin that she is unable to see. "Hiei, carry her." Hiei sends Yusuke a glare at the demand. "You're faster than the  
rest of us," Yusuke reasons with the short demon. "Get her to safety, please," he pleads seriously.  
"Hn, fine." Mitsukai squeaks as she is suddenly swept into the imiko's arms. Hiei takes off quickly, leaving the three others behind to fight a save of demon  
guards. Hiei is forced to stop after a short while, however, as he is surrounded by a second wave of demons, all radiating bloodlust. He sets Mitsukai down gently and  
prepares himself to defend the detective's sister. "Stay behind me, onna," he demands, but Mitsukai does not listen.

Mitsukai's POV

Today was just like every other day at the Mashinmaru FreakShow. I had been awoken by Maru-sama so that Mari-sama could bathe me, as I wasn't allowed to leave  
my little room of black bars. After being cleaned by Mari-sama, I began entertaining large masses of people. Maru-sama and Mari-sama, the owners of Mashinmaru, told me  
that I was supposed to use my power to make the guests happy. I happily obliged. After all, Maru-sama and Mari-sama had saved me from those people at the research  
facility. The doctors had stolen me from my mother and young brother. Maru-sama had tried contacting my mother when he rescued me, but he said that she had no  
recollection of ever having a daughter.  
Most days, the only guests I got were 'normal', that is, they all had the same auras, a light gray that nearly looked white. About half way through my day,  
during my break, I was disrupted from my thoughts as I felt a wave of bloodlust come from behind me. I turned and saw five blood red auras surrounding four distinct  
auras; a light blue, a light green, a yellow, and a beautiful combination of icy blue and flame red. Before anything disastrous can happen, I play with the blood  
auras' desire to kill, changing it instead to a euphoric desire to skip and pick daisies.  
After the five blood red auras skipped out of the room, I sighed in relief. "Are you alright?" I asked looking out of my black bars.  
"We're fine, no need to worry, Miss Mitsukai," the boy with the light green aura replied kindly.  
"I'm very glad," I sighed happily. I stopped to think for a moment, "how did you know my name?" That was odd, I would remember meeting this boy. I always  
remembered.  
"Well..." I heard the light blue boy say, waves of nervousness rolling off of him. I felt as though I had seen that aura before. It reminded me of...  
"Yusuke!" I squealed delightfully. This was my little brother! The aura was much stronger than it had once been, but the light blue aura definitely belonged  
to my little brother.  
"You remember me?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice and in the emotions rolling off of him.  
"Of course! How could anyone forget their little brother?" I ask sincerely, retaining the large smile that had taken over my face.  
"Save your reunion for later, detective. The guards are coming back," the boy with the beautiful aura said. I could feel in his emotions that he was jealous of  
Yusuke. For what reason, I did not know. He had an extremely strong block in his mind preventing me from prying. In fact, it was difficult to even get to his emotions,  
as they were very well hidden as well. But no emotion could be completely hidden, not from me.  
Yusuke's emotions flared, a feeling of panic, as, a moment later, the light green aura fiddled with the black mass that I had found to be a lock. Soon enough,  
I heard the clink as the black lock fell to the ground. The light green boy held a hand out to me and helped me down out of the cage. "Where are we going?" I asked  
puzzled. Maru-sama would be very angry if I left, but I did not care. My little brother was here!  
"Home," my brother said, happiness rolling off of him. "Hiei, carry her," my brother demanded. I assumed that Hiei was the one with the beautiful blue-red  
aura, as a huge spike of rage came from him at the demand. "You're faster than the rest of us," my brother reasoned with the angry boy. "Get her to safety, please."  
Desperation rolled off of my brother in tsunami-sized waves, and I felt Hiei calm down.  
"Hn, fine." Suddenly, I'm in Hiei's arms and we're running at inhuman speeds, my brother left far behind us. Almost as suddenly, Hiei is forced to stop as we  
are surrounded by a dozen bloodthirsty blood auras. Hiei sets me carefully down, my bare feet feeling the dirt beneath, and pushes me behind him. "Stay behind me,  
onna." I could feel his worry for my safety as he drew his katana to defend us. I felt myself getting extremely angry. My brother was probably fighting for his life  
behind us and these stupid, bloodthirsty bastards were the cause. They were endangering my precious little brother and his friends. I would not stand for it, not when  
I had just gotten him back.  
I would probably feel bad for it when I calmed down, but, for right now, I did not. I pushed my rage onto the demons, giving them a little suggestion that  
their bloodthirsty nature could not refuse.


	3. Chapter 2

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara made quick work of the demosn that had stopped them. As soon as they had destroyed the guards, they took off in the direction that Hiei had taken Mitsukai. "I smell blood, lots of it," Kurama said forebodingly as the three boys ran. Yusuke groled rather demonically and started running even faster.  
"What the hell happened?" Yusuke yells when the three boys make it to the two small supernatural beings. The bodies of a dozen demons lay surrounding Hiei and Mistukai, Hiei's glinting katana drawn. "Did you kill all of them, Hiei?" Yusuke asks in awe.  
"No..." Hiei begins, the small man actually perplexed. "They killed each other."  
"What? The bad guys killed themselves?" Yusuke asks. Hiei does not say anything; he simply sends a suspicious glance to the young angel that was now standing next to him.  
"We'll invesitage later. Let us go," Kurama says suddenly. Yusuke nods in agreement and Mitsukai is back in Hiei's arms as they head to the portal back to Spirit World. Once they reach the hidden portal, they are transported to Koenma's office where they are greeted by the child rule and childish grim reaper.  
Carefully, Mitsukai is set down by Hiei, bare feet touching the cold floor. Mitsukai looks around the room carefully, analyzing the toddler and his assistant. "I see the mission was a success," Koenma states, looking at the silver-haired beauty.  
"Hell yeah!" Yusuke exclaims, throwing on his muscled arms over his fragile sister's shoulders. Despite a small wince, the girl smiles up at Yusuke, not alluding to the slight discomfort.  
"I would like to know why those demons killed each other," Kurama says inquisitavely. Everyone but Hiei and Mitsukai voice their confused agreement.  
"Hn, ask the onna," Hiei states nonchalantly, taking a seat in the windowsill. All eyes turn to the small angel, who blushes at the sudden transference of attention.  
"I-I just gave them a little suggestion... nothing special," Mitsukai stutters out, playing with the long sleeves of her white kimono.  
"Awesome!" Yusuke praises, make her blush even more.  
"Miss Urameshi," Koenma says fromaly, redirecting Mistukai's attention. "I am Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World. It is a pleasure to meet you." Mitsukai nods nervously at the toddler.  
"And I'm Botan!" Botan says excitedly. "Have you met everyone already? Well, I'll introduce them all anyways! You obviously know Yusuke, Hiei is the one sitting in the window, Kurama is the red-head, and Kuwabara is the one with orange hair," she explains in all one breath.  
"It's a pleasure to meet everyone," Mitsukai smiles, though she glances between Kurama and Kuwabara with a slight furrow in her delicate brow.  
"Is something wrong, Miss Mitsukai?" Kurama asks politely.  
"Well..." Mitsukai begins, her entire face painted bright red. She fumbles with her words for a few moments.  
"She's blind, bakas," Hiei says bluntly. The group gasps at this sudden news.  
"H-how did you know, H-hiei?" Mitsukai fumbles out, face thoroughly perplexed.  
"Your thoughts, onna." Mitsukai's mouth make the 'oh' form but no sounds comes out for a while.  
"You're a telepath?" she asks after a few seconds.  
"Yes," he says in her mind.  
"Why didn't you say so, Miss Mitsukai?" Kurama asks kindly.  
"I was...embarrassed, I suppose," Mitsukai says, looking down and allowing her hair to cover her face.  
"Well, there's no reason to be," Kurama smiles, lifting her chin with his index finger. "My name is Kurama." Mitsukai blushes at Kurama's kindness, and Hiei looks almost jealous for a moment. Almost.  
"So you're Kuwabara?" she says to Kuwabara, who makes a tone of affirmation. "Well, it really is a pleasure to meet all of my little brother's friends!" she giggles.

Mitsukai's POV  
After my little suggestion, the demon guards slaughtered each other. In my rage, I didn't care; I'd feel bad later, certainly, but not now. My brother and his two other companions (the light green aura and the yellow one) came running up after the guards were all dead.  
"What the hell happened? my brother yells when he stops dead in his tracks. "Did you kill all of them, Hiei?" He must have noticed Hiei's drawn katana.  
"No. They killed each other," Hiei stated monotonously. I could feel the suspicion Hiei felt towards me leak out of him.  
"What? The bad guys killed themselves?" my brother questioned.  
"We'll investigate later. Let us go," the light green aura said. Without warning, I was suddenly swept back into Hiei's arms and we were yet again running. I watched as the various green plant auras sped past us. I saw a curious pit of white aura, which I could only guess was some kind of Spirit World device, in front of us. I had had a few encounters with Spirit World and every time I was left slightly perturbed. Everything, besides the people, that came from Spirit World was a blinding (no pun intended) white. My thoughts were confirmed when we plunged into the white mass, which I soon realized was a portal.  
Falling through the portal was terrifying. All I could see was the white. I squinted my eyes tightly closed and held to Hiei for dear life. We landed in a room and I felt Hiei place me gently on my feet. My bare feet touched the cold tile of the floor and I opened my eyes. Yet again, all I saw was white, with the exception of a female pink aura and a small male golden aura.  
"I see the mission was a success," the golden aura said.  
"Hell yeah!" my brother screamed enthusiastically, throwing one of his arms over my shoulders. It hurt, a lot, but he was happy; I smiled up at him and buried away the pain.  
"I would like to know why those demons killed each other," the light green boy said. I felt myself pale slightly as everyone but Hiei and I agreed. Would they get mad at me for what I had done? Surely they wouldn't, right? I had helped, hadn't I? I just hope Hiei doesn't say anything... I'm almost certain he knows I had something to do with it.  
"Hn, ask the onna," Hiei said, directing the attention of all five of the other auras towards me as he moved. I felt my face heat up lightly.  
"I-I just gave them a little suggestion... nothing special," I managed to stutter out. I started playing with the ends of my kimono sleeves. I couldn't help but feel like I was being scolded... but I didn't feel any anger radiating from them... But, I was beginning to get extremely uncomfortable in this stark white room. Normally, I was at least able to see some plant life aura... but there was nothing of the sort in Spirit World.  
"Awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed, breaking me from my uncomfortable daze.  
"Miss Urameshi," the golden aura said, causing me to turn my attention to him. "I am Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World. It is a pleasure to meet you." I nodded nervously to the boy. He was a prince! Why was my brother so casual with him? Were they friends?  
"And I'm Botan!" the pink aura shrilled. I felt like my ear drums were going to explode. "Have you met everyone already? Well, I'll introduce them all anyways!" She tried introducing me to the group of four boys. I was already well-informed as to which aura my brother's and Hiei's were, but the light green aura and the yellow were a mystery. According to her, that left the 'red-head Kurama' and 'orange-haired Kuwabara'.  
"It's a pleasure to meet everyone," I lied with a smile. I hoped that my confusion was well hidden behind the smile. I didn't want to explain my...condition to them. Unfortunately, the light green boy dashed those hopes immediately.  
"Is something wrong, Miss Mitsukai?" he asked. My face heated up considerably; I felt as if it could melt Antarctica... What if my brother was disappointed that his long-lost big sister was...blind...? What if he didn't want a blind older sister?  
"She's blind, bakas," Hiei suddenly said, rather insensitively. There it was...that word... Blind... the word itself felt like it was cutting into my soul.. I heard the chorus of gasps from those around me, and surprise waved off of them. Oddly, though, it did not come from the light green boy. It almost felt as if he had already guessed...  
"H-how did you know, H-hiei?" I asked, supressing my anger. I wasn't even sure I wanted my little brother and his friends to know something to shameful, let alone from someone other than me!  
"Your thoughts, onna." My thoughts? That meant...  
"You're a telepath?" I questioned slowly.  
"Yes," I heard his voice say in my mind. I could feel my face heat up again... Instantly, I put up my mind defenses. I hadn't had to use them in such a long time. Mari-sama was a telepath, too, but she got violently angry if I had a block up.  
"Why didn't you say so, Miss Mitsukai?" the kind, light green boy said.  
"I was...embarrassed, I suppose," I said quietly, hiding my face with my long hair.  
"Well, there's no reason to be," the light green aura said, lifting my chin with his finger. I blushed, a shock running through my body as I felt the unfamiliar sensation of kind contact. For a moment, I let my defenses down at the suddeness of the shock.  
"It feels so...nice..." I thought, allowing my face to darken more. For a moment, an air of jealousy and protectiveness came from Hiei's direction, but it disappeared almost immediately so I dismissed it.  
"My name is Kurama." I smiled at him. So if the light green boy was Kurama, then the yellow aura must be Kuwabara!  
"So you're Kuwabara," I said pleasantly to him with a smile. He made a grunt of affirmation, I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable around me.  
"Yukina...Yukina...just remember your beautiful Yukina..." was the only thought going through his otherwise vacant mind. Through his mind, I could see what this Yukina looked like; minty hair and striking crimson orbs. I wonder what Hiei looked like... Perhaps I could ask my brother to take a mental image of everyone so I knew what they looked like... See, I could see things as they really are through someone's mind's eye. Maybe now that I was free from my previous captors, I could find a doctor that could fix my eyes...  
"Well, it really is a pleasure to meet all of my little brother's friends!" I giggled, thinking happily about my new dream to find someone to fix my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait! I get distracted easily... not to mention, it's finals week so I've been studying like crazy.. I hope this chapter and the next are alright, as they're both primarily in Hiei's POV... I don't know why, but I just wanted to show his thoughts about everything that was going on.. He may be slightly OOC, but, hey, do we really know what Hiei thinks? ENJOY :D

Prior to Mitsukai's rescue

"Come now, Hiei. This isn't so bad. It's better than jail time," Kurama reasons to the smaller demon as they make their way to Koenma's office.  
"Hn. How is this any different?" the perpetually grumpy Hiei responds. "We're stuck on that toddler's leash for however long he wants, doing whatever menial taks he wants." Kurama sighs at the small imiko.  
"You couldn't have expected him to release us already. So far, the only real mission we've completed is defeating the Four Saints Beasts." Again, the plant-wielding fox attempts reasoning with the fiery-tempered man.  
"What about that vile creature that kidnapped Yukina?" Hiei asks, snarling at the memory.  
"We weren't actually a part of that mission," Kurama says quietly.

Hiei's POV

"Hn," I grunted at the fox. I don't care what he said, I didn't like being the toddler's lap dog. Me and the fox entered the child's office to see the detective and the oaf already there.  
"Hiei, Kurama," the detective greeted seriously. His eyes were fixated angrily on the image of a silver-haired angel on the monitor. She looked frail, though I suppose she was somewhat beautiful.  
"Good, you're all here," the toddler said. "I have a very...special...mission for you." The toddler looked nervous.  
"Special how?" the fox asked.  
"We're saving my sister," the detective said, an edge in his voice.  
"You have a sister, Urameshi?" I heard the oaf exclaim. I was just as surprised as the oaf, but I wasn't about to act the fool. That silver angel must be the detective's sister.  
"So why I am here?" I asked the detective. Why was saving his sister my problem? The glare the detective sent me was surprising.  
"Because, I've done the same for you."  
"Hn. Fine." So, he was going to play his rescue of Yukina on me. I saw the oaf look stupidly between us. He didn't know of my relation to Yukina. But even he had enough sense to stay quiet. The detective was angrier than I had ever seen.  
"Yes, well, Genkai and myself have been searching for her for some time, as you requested, Yusuke," the toddler explains. "She's been kept under pretty heavy lock and key, but we managed to track her captors to the Mashinmaru FreakShow. They're very strong demons, Maru and Mari, twin panthers."  
"She's at a...circus?" the detective asked, his serious expression left his face for a moment.  
"Yes. And from our reports, a very heavily guarded one. I'll open a portal a mile from where they're currently located." The detective nodded, soon followed by the oaf and the fox. A portal opened and we jumped in one at a time.  
The portal teleported us to a clearing in a forest of the Human World. "Which way?" the detective asked, not cracking any of his usual jokes. I closed my eyes, allowing my Jagan to sense the demonic energy.  
"One mile to the south of our location." The detective obviously meant business, and I didn't blame him. I made plenty of sacrifices to save Yukina.  
"Yusuke, would you perhaps tell us about this sister of yours? I, for one, had no clue you had a siter. How long has she been missing?" the fox asked before we began moving. Leave it the fox to want to know all of the details of a mission before entering enemy territory. A remnant of his past life, no doubt.  
"Her name's Mitsukai. As you guys probably noticed, she's an angel. I'm not sure how, but she is. She was taken eleven years ago," the detective said quietly, clenching his fists tightly.  
"Eleven years?" the fox asked. "That's a long time."  
"Yeah. The only reason I even know about her is because my mom left a picture and the note the kidnappers left when they took her out.  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke."  
"Yeah, Urameshi, that sucks." Bakas, the detective doesn't want your pity. That was plain to see. He wanted aid in bringing the onna back.  
"Hn. Let's go." The detective took no time agreeing. We began running to the south. It was slow going, thanks to the oaf. When we got to the entrance of the circus, there was a small table with a weak neko demon collecting funds from the guests, both demons and ningens alike.  
"You're sure she's here?" the detective asked, eyeing the scenery.  
"That's what Genkai and Koenma said," the fox answered. We followed Yusuke into the circus, ignoring the neko completely. Soon, we came across a lage white tent with a picture of hte girl and the words 'Silver Angel' on a sign near it.  
The first thing I saw when the four of us entered the tent was the small angelic girl. She was sitting on a wooden stool in a small barred cage. The bars no doubt concealed her energy, which is probably why the toddler and old hag had such a hard time finding her. It was very familiar to that creature's treatment of Yukina. She didn't notice us when we entered, she just continued combing her silver hair with her fingers. She must have had her wings concealed, as they were not visible.  
I heard the detective suck in a breath to speak, but we were soon surrounded by five slug demons. I hated slug demons. They were strong, but extremely stupid. They made the oaf look intelligent. They followed their orders without a second thought and had an unsatiable desire for blood.  
I heard the detective's sister gasp, she was thinking something about a 'wave of bloodlust' and 'four auras'. Through her mind's eye, I could see what she saw. Pitch black masses and five crimson colored outlines surrounding a light blue, yellow, light green, and 'a beautiful combination of icy blue and flame red', as she put it.  
The slug's coiled their muscles to attack, and my hand twitched towards the hilt of my katana. I felt a slight wave of sickeningly pure energy rush past me and the five slugs got this stupid grin on their faces and skipped out of the tent. My eye twitched. What the hell? I heard a sigh from behind me, and I turned to face the small onna.  
"Are you alright?" the onna chimes, her voice was like a sweet melody. Her silver eyes were intriguing and full of worry.  
We're fine, no need to worry, Miss Mitsukai," the fox told her in his sickeningly kind voice.  
"I'm very glad," the onna sighed. Then I heard her thinking about how she couldn't place how the fox knew her name. "How do you know my name?" she asks him after a moment of thought.  
"Well..." the detective began. I could understand his nervousness, meeting his sister for the first time. She wouldn't know who he was, just like Yukina.  
"Yusuke!" the onna suddenly squealed, her delicate features lighting up in a smile. "My little brother!" I heard her exclaim in her mind. She was so... cute... WAIT! What the hell was I thinking? First I was thinking about how sweet her voice was, then her delicate face, and now I'm thinking about how adorable she is... It must have been from the pure energy. It was messing with my mind.  
"You remember me?" the detective asked. How could the onna remember him? He would have been an infant when she was taken. She had thought something about the light blue aura and it's familiarity... Maybe she recognized his energy signature?  
"Of course! How could anyone forget their little brother?" she asked, that large, somewhat adorable grin still plastered on her face. Why did the detective get a happy reunion with his sister?  
"Save your reunion for later, detective. The guards are coming back," I grunted.  
"Why is the boy with the beautiful aura jealous of Yusuke?" the onna thinks, followed by the feeling of someone trying to pry into my mind. It was such a gentle force that I barely felt it. So, she thought I was jealous of thedetective. Hn, baka onna. But it was interesting, she is a telepath, also. The detective nodded at my statement and then nodded to the fox, telling him to undo the large lock on the onna's cage door. The fox quickly did away with the lock and gingerly helped the onna out. For a moment, I got angry at the the fox for touching the angel, but I quickly suppressed the irrational emotion. It was becoming evident that she could sense emotions, and I didn't want the baka onna getting any ideas.  
"Where are we going?" the onna's voice sung as she stepped onto the dirty floor of her tent. For some reason, I noticed that she was barefoot. Couldn't the bastards keeping her captive afford to buy her decent foot protection?  
"Maru-sama will be angry, but I don't care! My little brother's here!" I heard the onna think.  
"Home," the detective said to her with one of his stupid grins. "Hiei, carry her." I glared hard at the detective for ordering me around. "You're faster than the rest of us. Get her to safety, please." The detective had a pathetic look on his face, but I understood his desire to protect his sister.  
"Hn. Fine." I stepped over to the frail girl and swept her into my arms; she squeaked as I did so, and I left the others behind as I tried to take the detective's sister to safety. As we ran, she clutched to me, her face was buried into my chest fearfully. It was actually kind of ado..no. I won't allow that energy to foul my mind any longer. But I wanted to tell her she didn't have to fear... I'd protect her... Grrr! No. I was forced to stop suddenly, and she lifted her head from my chest.  
"We're surrounded," she thought, "by eleven..no, twelve bloodthirsty blood auras." I was intrigued by the way she saw things. She seemed to see things by their energy signatures. Also, she could sense emotions and was a telepath. She was interesting.  
I carefully set her down and gently pushed her behind me. I don't know why I was being so gentle to the onna, maybe because of how fragile she seemed. "Stay behind me, onna," I ordered softly as I drew my katana.  
The onna didn't listen. I felt her body move so she was standing beside me. Her fists were clenched and a look of rage painted her face. Her thoughts were centered around protecting her brother and his friends... I assumed I was included in that. I couldn't help but notice, but she looked much more beautiful when she was smiling. Right now, she looked more like a vengeful angel, than the innocent angel I had met previously. But I couldn't think like that. When was the effect of the energy going to wear off? I was about to yell at the baka onna for disobeying, but I suddenly felt a rush of violent, yet somehow pure, energy pass through me into the dozen enemy demons.  
Then, as odd as it sounds, the twelve of them began mercilessly slaughtering each other.


	5. Chapter 4

Hiei's POV  
The detective, fox, and oaf showed up just after the enemy demons murdered each other. "What the hell happened?" the detective yelled. Did you kill all of them, Hiei?"  
"No..." I replied, still putting the pieces together. "They killed each other." I glanced to the angel on my left. Was that energy from her? If so, what did she do?  
"What? The bad guys killed themselves?" the detective asks.  
"We'll investigate later. Let us go," the fox says. The detective nods and I snatch the angel back up in my arms. This time, she watched things as they passed, but she still had a tight hold on my cloak. Through her mind's eyes, I could see many green 'auras' in the shape of trees, bushes, and grass. We came upon the portal after a few minutes. To the onna, the portal looked like a giant pit of white.  
Without sparing another thought to the onna's curious way of seeing things, I jumped into the portal. The onna clutched me tightly as we fell through the portal. I looked into her mind and saw as she saw. The blinding white was enough to terrify anyone. I looked down at her as her mind's eye went black and I realized that she was now squinting her eyes tightly shut.  
We landed in the toddler's office and I set the onna down. The cold of the tile made her open her eyes. I watched her look around the room. She still had a look of fear in her eyes, but she hid it well.  
"I see the mission was a success," the toddler said, sending a glance towards the angel beside me. Her eyes jumped to the toddler when he spoke, but she didn't linger long. She kept her gaze pretty fixated on me.  
"Hell yeah!" the detective yelled as she threw one of his arms over the onna's shoulders. She tried to mask the look of pain in her eyes, but I easily saw through it. The detective didn't, however.  
"Ow.. That hurts.. but, if Yusuke's happy," she thought, pushing a smile onto her face.  
" I would like to know why those demons killed each other," the fox said thoughfully.  
"Oh no," the onna thought. I felt her tense as everyone but us made noises in agreement. She got noticeably paler, as well. "Will they be mad at me for what I did? Surely, they wouldn't, right? I helped, didn't I?" She thought in a panic. It was almost entertaining listening to her thoughts. But, now I had clarification that she was the one who had been behind the slaughter. "I hope Hiei doesn't say anything... I'm almost certain he knows I had something to do with it..." She was more astute than she looked.  
"Hn, ask the onna," I said, wnating to see how she'd react. I walked over to my windowseat and sat down to enjoy the entertainment. She didn't fail to amuse me. The onna's face turned a bright shade of pink.  
"I-I just gave them a litle suggestion...nothing special," she stuttered, beginning to play uncomfortably with the ends of her kimono sleeves.  
"Awesome!" the detective cheered. Her face seemed to get brighter. She seemed unused to being praised.  
"Miss Urameshi, I am Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World. It is a pleasure to meet you," the toddler said formally. The onna only nodded at the child.  
"That little gold aura is a prince? Why is my brother so casual around him? Are they friends?" she thought. I smirked at her attempts to understand the situation.  
"And I'm Botan!" the child's annoying assistant shrilled, nearly making my ears bleed. From the wince, I could tell the onna thought the same. "Have you met everyone already? Well, I'll introduce them all anyways! You obviously know Yusuke, Hiei is the one sitting in the window, Kurama is the red-head, and Kuwabara is the one with orange hair!" she explained without taking a breath.  
"Alright, so I know the light blue is my brother, the really beautiful one is Hiei, but that leaves the light green and yellow...which one is Kurama and which is Kuwabara?" the onna though nerviously. Her thoughts confused me slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet everyone," she said with a small smile. "I'll figure it out, I guess. I don't want to explain my...condition to them. Hopefully nobody notices..." she thought. She's blind. She seemed so genuinely distraught with the idea of telling us about it. I can understand that. She doesn't want to expose her weakness. I won't say anything, no need to be that cruel.  
"Is something wrong, Miss Mitsukai?" the fox asked her. I could almost see the hope shatter in her eyes, and her face grew to a bright shade of red. I sent a small glare towards the stupid fox. He's got a brain, I'm sure he knows there's something different about her.  
"What if my brother is disappointed that his long-lost big sister is...blind? What if he doesn't want me anymore?" she thought with more panic than ever. "Well..." she began. She fumbled around for the words for a while. Her mind was frozen with fear, so I decided to assist her.  
"She's blind, bakas," I state. Everyone but the fox gasps. He knew, obviously, and still chose to out her so callously.  
"H-how did you know, H-hiei?" she stutters. Her fists were tightly clenched. "How...how dare he! I wasn't even sure I wanted everyone to know something so shameful, especially not from anyone else!" she thought angrily.  
"If it weren't for the fox, I wouldn't have said anything, onna," I state in her mind. She jumps a little at the sudden intrusion. I feel myself instantly kicked out of her mind, a very strong defense put up around it.  
"I didn't realize you were a telepath, Hiei," she says coldly. I was almost shocked by the harshness of her voice. She must be extremely upset. But, why hadn't she used her mind blocks before?  
"Why didn't you say so, Miss Mitsukai?" the fox asks her.  
"I was...embarrassed, I suppose," she murmurs, covering her face. Her voice was back to the sweet, quiet tone it normally took. I wanted to brush her hair from her face. I couldn't understand the things I was feeling, and it was infuriating me.  
"Well, there's no reason to be," the fox said, lifting her delicate face to look at him. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to rip the fox's arms off. Her face turned crimson once again and I felt her mind defenses slip, so I took the chance to enter her mind again.  
"It feels so...nice..." she though dreamily. My anger flared. I wanted to grab her away from that damn lecherous fox! Why was she making me feel this way? It must still be from her energy. I calmed myself quickly, catching her silver eyes glancing towards me worriedly.  
"My name is Kurama," the fox said. The onna pulled herself away from him and smiled.  
"So you're Kuwabara," she smiled at the oaf. His mind was full of nothing but thoughts of my sister. I'd have to kill him, too. The onna's mind was still open to me, so I continued listening to her. In her mind's eye, she saw the oaf's projection of Yukina. She focused intently on her eyes. "I wonder what Hiei looks like. Perhaps I could ask my brother to take a mental image of everyone for me..." she thought. "Maybe now that I'm free from my captors, I could find a doctor that could fix my eyes..." she suddenly giggled, and I felt my cheeks warm at the melodious sound. "Well, it really is a pleasure to meet all of my little brother's friends!" she says warmly.


	6. Feedback

Hello all!

I've been concerned with the way I am writing this fanfiction. I was experimenting with telling the story through both main characters and third person point of views, but I don't know if this is effective or entertaining to you, as the reader. I would really appreciate any feedback anyone has on this issue!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

"Unfortunately, Miss Mitsukai—" Kurama begins but he is cut off by the soft voice of Mitsukai.

"Please, Kurama, call me Kai," the silvery girl smiles warmly at the red-headed fox.

"Yes, well, Kai," Koenma says politely. "The boys must prepare, I'm afraid."

"Prepare for what?" she asks innocently, looking at her brother and Hiei.

"The Dark Tournament," Hiei says, looking at the small girl's face carefully. Her face flushes at the recognition of the name.

"T-the Dark Tournament?" she repeats, a tone of fear in her voice.

"You've heard of it, Kai?" Kurama asks.

" Y-yeah. I've been there. Maru-sama brought me a few times because he said he made a lot of money from the demons there." Her eyes falls to the floor as she explains, but she spares a glance at Hiei's figure, the apprehension on the girl's face noticeably lessening. "Why are you going to such a dangerous place?" she asks, eyes trailing back and forth between her brother and the man who had carried her to safety.

"We don't have a choice," Hiei answers her. Kurama sends a glance at the imiko, noting how unusually talkative the demon was being. Mitsukai's face shows her confusion, and the boys explain about Toguro's 'invitation' to the Dark Tournament. Mitsukai's face shows worry as she looks at her brother and his friends.

"Don't worry, sis!" Yusuke says happily, in an attempt to lighten the mood, his arm once again thrown over his sister's small frame. She sends an uneasy smile at her younger brother before glancing at Hiei again.

"We all have much training to do in the next two months," Kurama butts in. The two human members of the team nod.

"You wanna come watch me train, sis?"

"No, thank you, Yusuke. I wouldn't want to be a distraction."

"Alright. Stay safe, sis!" Yusuke rushes from the room immediately.

"Would you like to participate in our training, Kai?" Kurama asks, a polite smile adorning his beautiful features. Mitsukai glances to Hiei, her eyes searching for some form of approval.

"Hn, we could teach you to protect yourself, onna," Hiei grunts. A smile spreads across her face and she nods enthusiastically, making Kurama chuckle. Hearing the boy's chuckle, Mitsukai's face flushes.

"Shall we, then?" Kurama asks his two teammates and the young angel.

"Hn," Hiei grunts in response.

"Yes," Mitsukai smiles. Kurama delicately loops his arm through the girl's to escort her. Hiei's eyes narrow at the connection between the red-head and the blushing angel. He stands quickly and scoops her in his arms, receiving a squeak and two small arms wrapped around his neck.

"It'll be faster this way," he grumbles in response to Kurama's raised eyebrow.

For the next two months, Hiei and Kurama relentlessly train Kuwabara. They also train Mitsukai, though much more mercifully. Hiei teaches her how to use a katana and throw daggers, which she becomes proficient enough at. Kurama teaches her more about medicinal herbs, which she master's quickly. The pair quickly note that she's much more suited to tasks of the mind rather than those of the body.

Mitsukai and Hiei also become much closer over the course of the two months. The two spend a great deal of time together, sharing secrets of their pasts and teaching each other new things. Kurama does not fail to notice the close bond the angel and imiko quickly form.

"You and Kai have certainly gotten close," Kurama smiles teasingly at the short demon.

"What of it?" Hiei growls in return.

"Nothing, nothing. She's good for you, and you for her. You seem to make each other stronger," Kurama explains kindly. The imiko looks away from the fox, an uncharacteristic dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Stronger, hn?" Hiei questions under his breath.

"Great things are said to be done because of love." Hiei scoffs at the mention of the foreign word. "You do love her, Hiei. That is plain to see. The only thing more obvious is how she feels for you." Hiei 'hn's and walks away from the conversation, causing Kurama to sigh.

"Kurama! Kurama!" the sweet, jubilant voice of Mitsukai chimes, the angel rushing towards him, wings in full view.

"Yes, Kai?" he says pleasantly.

"I did it! I beat Kuwabara in a fight! And, then, I healed him! She cheers happily. She had spent the last two months training to become strong enough to beat the oafish human, if nothing else.

"Wonderful!" Kurama compliments the girl, hugging her lightly.

"Do you know where Hiei is? I want to tell him!"

"I believe he went that way." He points in the direction Hiei had gone.

"Thanks!" She rushes in that direction, searching for the imiko to tell him of her accomplishment.

"Hiei!" she says excitedly when she finally finds the demon hacking at a tree.

"What, onna?" He stops his mutilation of the helpless tree and turns to the panting, happy girl.

"I beat Kuwabara!" she smiles, her cheeks flushed.

"Hn, good job," he congratulates, a small smirk on his face. She blushes at the compliment.

"Here you guys are! Geez! We've been looking everywhere for you," Kuwabara's idiotic voice booms as he and Kurama enter the clearing.

"We need to be leaving, Hiei," Kurama informs the imiko.

"Hn. Stay out of trouble, onna," Hiei commands gently.

"I'm coming with," Mitsukai replies stubbornly.

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am!" This back and forth between the angel and imiko continues for a few minutes before Kurama ends it.

"Kai, only fighters and medical staff can travel on the boat," Kurama tells the furious girl.

"I can fight!" she exclaims angrily.

"Just because you can beat the oaf, doesn't mean you can fight. You'll die in less than two minutes," Hiei says coldly. She flinches at his words, but quickly retaliates.

"Then I can be your medic." The look in her nearly sightless silver orbs dare the imiko to tell her 'no' again.

"Hn, fine," Hiei concedes, causing a large grin to spread across the angel's face.

"Let's go, then!" Kuwabara yells. And that's exactly what they do.

Mitsukai's POV

"Unfortunately, Miss Mitsukai-" I heard Kurama begin, but I cut him off, smiling at him and telling him to call me Kai. I'd always wanted to have a nickname, and I really liked the name 'Kai'.

"Yes, well, Kai, the boys must prepare, I'm afraid." Koenma said, his voice an even tone.

"Prepare for what?" I mused. I looked both at my brother's blue aura and Hiei's red-blue aura for answers.

"The Dark Tournament," Hiei said calmly. I tried to contain my fear of that dreadful place.

"T-the Dark Tournament?" I stuttered. So much for containing my fear.

"You've heard of it, Kai?" Kurama asked.

"Y-yeah. I've been there. Maru-sama brought me a few times because he said he made a lot of money from the demons there." I looked down at the floor. I hated when Maru-sama would make me go there. So many dark auras, so many dark, demented thoughts, and evil feelings. Not to mention, the scent of blood thick in the air. A lot of the demons there made vulgar comments about my body. I looked up at Hiei, hoping he'd make me feel better. I felt myself relax a bit just looking at his aura. "Why are you going to such a dangerous place?" I asked, looking at both my brother and Hiei.

"We don't have a choice," Hiei answered. My face twisted in confusion. Don't have a choice? Why? After hearing their explanation about the scary man Toguro, I understood. They were this year's 'special guests'. My face must have looked worried, because Yusuke threw an arm over my shoulders and made an attempt to lighten the mood. I sent another glance at Hiei. Why was I so worried about him?

"We all have much training to do in the next two months," Kurama said suddenly.

"You wanna come watch me train, sis?" Yusuke asked me cheerfully. Watch him train? I would rather be training… I wanted to be stronger.

"No, thank you, Yusuke. I wouldn't want to be a distraction," I lied.

"Alright. Stay safe, sis!" Yusuke yelled as he ran out of the room in a hurry.

"Would you like to participate in our training, Kai?" Kurama asked. I glanced over at Hiei, opening a telepathic link.

"H-hiei, would you be willing to help me train?" I thought to him.

"Hn, we could teach you to protect yourself, onna," Hiei said aloud, answering my telepathic question. I nodded happily with a wide grin. Kurama chuckled at me, which caused me to blush. I could feel Hiei get a little annoyed at something, but I didn't know why.

"Shall we, then?" Kurama asked us.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"Yes," I smiled. Kurama's aura came closer to me and I felt his arm wrap around mine, followed soon by a huge wave of jealous rage. I was going to take a moment to ponder this, but I was swept up in Hie's arms. I squeaked rather loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It'll be faster this way," he reasons to Kurama, I assume.

We went to a forested area in the middle of nowhere to train. For the next two months, Hiei taught me to use an assortment of blades. I wasn't very good at it because my weak body. Kurama taught me about medicinal herbs, which I really enjoyed. I knew a lot about healing already, just using my spirit energy, but it was nice to know how I could heal without exhausting my energies.

I enjoyed the training, but I enjoyed all the time I got to spend with Hiei the most. For the first month, he tended to my wounds from training. We'd talk a lot, and we shared the stories of our pasts. He told me of his sister, of his mother, of the bandits, and of the implantation of his Jagan eye.

In exchange for his candidness, I told him of the research laboratory, of all the tests they had performed on me, and of the time spent at Maru-sama's. During the two months, I found myself feeling very strongly for him. I think I may have been falling in love with him. Because of this, I really wanted to impress him. I thought maybe if I beat Kuwabara in a sparring match. So that's what I did… or, tried to, anyway.

One day, I finally succeeded in my endeavor, so I ran to look for Hiei (after healing Kuwabara's injuries, of course). I ended up finding Kurama before Hiei, his light green aura standing out among the plant life. "Kurama! Kurama!" I yelled while rushing toward him.

"Yes, Kai?" he asked, an air of pleasantness surrounding him.

"I did it! I beat Kuwabara in a fight! And then I healed him!" I told him happily.

"Wonderful!" he told me, happiness leaking out of him as he hugged me lightly. I asked him if he knew where Hiei was at, and he pointed me in the correct direction. I ran off in the direction he pointed in search of the red-blue aura'd boy. I searched through the plant auras for the unique aura of Hiei.

After searching for a few minutes, I found Hiei in a clearing training alone. "Hiei!" I yelled to get his attention.

"What, onna?" he questioned. Onna…despite how close we'd gotten, he still hadn't used my name or my nickname… He just calls me onna.

"I beat Kuwabara!" I cheered, hoping he'd praise me, even a little bit.

"Hn, good job," he said plainly. But, I could feel the pride rolling off of him. I blushed at the immense feelings waving from him. Our moment was interrupted by Kuwabara yelling about how long he and Kurama had been searching for us.

"We need to be leaving, Hiei," Kurama said.

"Hn. Stay out of trouble, onna," Hiei told me gently. Stay out of trouble? I'm coming with them, obviously!

"I'm coming with," I said stubbornly.

"No, you aren't," Hiei said plainly back to me.

"Yes, I am!" We continued this back and forth for a few minutes, and I was getting annoyed. I had been training so I could help them! Not so I could sit around while they risked their lives!

"Kai, only fighters and medical staff can travel on the boat," Kurama explained. My eyes didn't leave the furious demon. Anger was radiating off of him, but there was also a feeling of worry.

"I can fight!" I fight back.

"Just because you can beat the oaf, doesn't mean you can fight. You'll die in less than two minutes," Hiei said with a rough voice. I flinched away at the harshness of his voice. He'd never spoken to me that way.

"Then I can be your medic." I said calmly.

"Hn, fine," Hiei finally conceded. I grinned at my victory. I could feel that Hiei wasn't happy with me, but I was still happy.

"Let's go, then!" Kuwabara yelled. So we set off.

Hiei's POV

"Yes, well, Kai," the toddler said to the onna. She had told the fox, and everyone else, to call her by that nickname. I don't know why, her real name was beautiful. "The boys must prepare, I'm afraid."

"Prepare for what?" she asked. Her eyes looked at the detective first and then at me.

"The Dark Tournament," I answered her. I looked carefully at her face. Did she know what it was? The tension and fear that ran through her entire body told me she had.

"T-the Dark Tournament?" she fumbled out.

"You've heard of it, Kai?" the fox asked her.

"Y-yeah…" she began talking, but I tuned her out. I was more interested in the flashbacks playing in her mind' it seemed that the onna often forgot about maintaining her mind block. She'd been at the tournament before. Her captors had taken her there to make money. They weren't pleasant memories. I felt the desire to kill all of the foul demons that had made eyes at her or reached through her bars to pet her roughly.

"Calm down, onna," I thought to myself when she looked up at me. She relaxed a bit when she did.

"Why are you going to such a dangerous place?" She looked back and forth between me and the detective, but her eyes seemed to linger on me a little longer.

"We don't have a choice," I answered. I ignored the stupid look the fox gave me. The onna looked at me with a puzzled expression and cocked her head a fraction to the right. It was kind of c… Shut up! What's wrong with me?

"Well…" the detective began, and he explained the situation to the onna. She nodded a few times during the explanation, but kept quiet. After the detective finished, she sent a worried look my way. The detective tried assuring her that we'd be find but, besides a fake smile in his direction, she kept a fixed, worried gaze on me.

""What was I so worried about him?" she mused internally. So, she was just as confused about things as I was.

"We all have much training to do in the next two months," the fox said.

"You wanna come watch me train, sis?" the detective asked.

"I would rather be training… I wanted to be stronger," the onna thought. "No, thank you, Yusuke. I wouldn't want to be a distraction," she said aloud to the detective. He ran out of the room quickly after that.

"Would you like to participate in our training, Kai?" the fox asked the onna. The onna looked at him.

"H-hiei, would you be willing to help me train?" she asked me silently. Why did she want my permission?

"Hn, we could teach you to protect yourself, onna," I told her aloud. Her face came alive with a large smile and she nodded rapidly. She looked better when she smiled like that. The fox chuckled at the onna's eagerness, causing her to blush. I got a little annoyed at the fox's interruption.

"Shall we, then?" the fox asked.

"Yes," the onna smiled. The fox took her arm. I wanted to skewer him. I wanted to kill him in the slowest, most painful way possible. How dare that perverted fox touch her! She squeaked when I quickly picked her up in my arms and her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. The fox raised an eyebrow at me, but I just mumbled something about this way being faster.

For the two months before the tournament's start, we trained. I taught the onna how to properly use a katana and to throw daggers. The fox taught her how to use plants. The onna was much better at mental abilities than she was physical. I trained alone and with the oaf, too, but mostly with the onna. She wanted to learn so badly, and her enthusiasm was…adorable.

The first month was slow going. Her body is so frail that she couldn't do much. I helped her tend to the bruises and other sores at first, but she improved greatly. The onna and I also spent a lot of time talking. I felt at east with her and ended up divulging all of my secrets. She shared many things with me, also. I was amazed at how happy the onna could be, despite everything she'd gone through. She held no resentment towards the people who had taken her, she had no desire for revenge.

The fox had been poking around, asking about my bond with the onna, but I had brushed it off. But, the stupid fox cornered me one day when the onna was off sparring with the oaf. "You and Kai have certainly gotten close," the fox teased.

"What of it?" I growled.

"Nothing, nothing. She's good for you, and you for her. You seem to make each other stronger," he explained. I felt my face get a bit warmer so I looked away from the fox. We make each other…stronger?

"Stronger, hn?" I mumble.

"Great things are said to be done because of love." I scoffed. Love? That stupid human emotion. "You do love her, Hiei. That is plain to see. The only thing more obvious is how she feels for you." How she feels for me? I left the fox to go train. I needed time to think.

I spent time thinking about what the fox had said while sparring against a tree. I heard the onna's voice sing my name happily.

"What, onna?" I asked, facing her. She was out of breath and her cheeks were red.

"I beat Kuwabara!" Her face was lit up.

"Hn, good job." I was proud of the onna. From no ability in swordplay to enough training to beat the oaf. She blushed lightly and we stared at each other. I was trying to find the words to form a better compliment, but the oaf burst in yelling about something stupid. The fox said we needed to leave. "Hn. Stay safe, onna." I didn't want the onna to get hurt.

"I'm coming with," she said. She sounded like the detective. We got into a childish argument that was ended by the fox.

"Kai, only fighters and medical staff can travel on the boat." The onna's eyes stayed fixated on me. Her face was contorted with anger. Why couldn't the baka realize I was worried about her?!

"I can fight!"

"Just because you can beat the oaf, doesn't mean you can fight. You'll die in less than two minutes." The onna flinched away from me, making me feel bad for the harshness of my words.

"Then I can be your medic," she calmly said. She looked like she was daring me to tell her she wasn't a good healer.

"Hn, fine." I conceded. There was no way I could say she wasn't an excellent healer. She grinned at me, but I wasn't happy like I normally was when she smiled.

"Let's go, then!" the oaf yelled and we left.


End file.
